


DNA

by ServerNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Genderqueer Character, He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: So, this is loosely based off of those Sad Multifandoms videos on YouTube. More specifically, the scenes you can see from the specific shows.I'm on a tablet not computer, so here are some things not mentioned in the tags;Phil is also a sibling, not a fatherIt is original character centric, except more on their specific familiesThere's 1 OC's in each of the main familiesRanboo and Fundy + Maybe a few others (still decided who) are a found family (which I can't seem to tag)There's implied/referenced Niki/Puffy (will take out if Puffy is uncomfortable with shipping)5undy is a big part of my life so that's includedGeorge is also a villain, sticking by Dream's side, even tho it's a weakness, but will come laterThere is comfort (plz don't doubt that, there's just heavy angst)Every ship is more background to the real plotThis I am continuously writing, but do expect the first few chapters to be out really quickly-Also, if the CC's included ever express discomfort about this fic, I will take it down immediatelyEnjoy my lovelies <3
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Two Paths, One Heart**  
"Where's mommy?" Alex asks quietly, and I smooth his hair down, glancing at Sam. He holds Tubbo close, soothing him quietly as we sit in the only other bedroom in our shitty apartment. Five sits on the other side of my lap, right next to Quackity (how there's room for a 5 and 7 year old proves how malnourished we are).  
"Mommy's gone, Quacks, and she's not coming back. Neither is daddy." I mutter to the 5 year old, holding his head close to my chest, pulling Five in as well.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Five asks, pulling back to look into my eyes. There are tears spilling out of his eyes, and I wipe them away with one hand.   
"Quacks, Five, look at me," they obey, looking into my eyes, "No matter what anyone says, it wasn't anything that you guys did. You did nothing wrong. The only ones in the wrong here are our parents. You guys are the best kids ever, and I swear on my life, I will make sure no one harms any of you like our parents did to me."   
They both nod, and I move our position into a more comfortable one. "Go go sleep, my loves." I mutter, and I can feel ad their breaths even out.   
"I love you sis." Sam mutters, and I can hear as he falls asleep, Tubbo (only 2), already asleep in the 8 year olds arms.   
I stay awake the whole night, too scared something might happen if I just close my eyes. 

-

"Is daddy mad?" Wilbur asks, our brother in his lap, only 6 but already really smart.   
"Yeah, he is. But I won't let him touch a single one of you." I reassure, looking every single one of my younger brothers in the eye.   
Philza (the second oldest at 8), holds Techno (the middle child at 6), as he silently cries. Wilbur (Techno's twin brother, slightly older by 7 seconds), holds Tommy close. I hum, trying to block out the sounds of screams and things breaking downstairs. All of them can still hear it, but my humming seems to calm them down.   
"Do you think he'll calm down soo ?" Phil asks, still rubbing Techno's shoulder even though Techno's already sleeping.   
I shake my head slowly. "I-" I sigh, "I really don't think so. Not tonight. I'm sorry baby."   
He shakes his head this time. "It's not your fault sib."   
I scoot closer to him, letting him lean his full body on him. I card my fingers through his blond locks softly. "Sleep, my little bird." I whisper, catching him nodding off. He doesn't even get a chance to nod before he's sleeping peacefully in our cramped closet. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh- Just gonna say, when there's a dash between triple spaces between paragraphs, that means a pov change. The normal triple spaces are just timeskips.  
> Also, Avery is nonbinary and they are the oldest Watson sibling at 12, Phil being the second oldest (or one of the 3 middle children), at 10, the twins being 8, and Tommy being 4.  
> Elithia is the oldest Up (yes, I used Up as their last name) sibling at 12 by the end of this, Sam being 10, Five being 9, Quackity being 7, and Tubbo being 4.

**Mothers**  
I close the door behind me quickly, scrambling to lock it. It gives me a couple more minutes. I turn to my siblings, who are all surprised at the loud sound. We try to stay quiet normally to stay out of sight off our parents.   
"Guys, into the closet." I say fervently, and at my tone, they all scramble for the closet. When they get inside, I quickly shut it, and tell Phil to lock it. He obeys, but they're all confused and worried, I can tell.   
"Ave? What's happening sib?" Phil asks, and I can practically feel the worry roll off of him in waves.   
"It's nothing my little ones. Mama's gonna be home soon, she called. She's taking a break from her work. And I'm just being pre cautious, just in case. Now, see the earbuds in there?" I reply quickly.  
"Mine are a pretty red!" My 3 year old sibling exclaims, and I'm happy he likes them, cause he'll be using them more often.  
"There are 2 tablets in there. Each one has an adapter in it, so you can connect 2 pairs of earbuds into it. You must share with one other person. And no matter what, always have something constantly playing, some type of sound, okay? Phil, I'm trusting you, so don't open the closet unless you see my through the cracks and I do our secret knock."   
"I got it from here Avery. I'm sorry." He seems to have caught on to what's about to happen, and I thank the gods for a smart younger brother.  
I hear the front door slam open, and quickly go to our door. I unlock when, and leave our shared room. I use the spare key to lock the door back up, and hide the key near the door so I won't forget. Then, I head downstairs. There, I find my mother, looking very, *very* angry, and very *very* high or drunk.   
Damnit.   
She turns to me sharply, and I flinch back. She notices that, and sneers.   
"There you are, brat." She hisses, dropping her bag, stalking forward, and grabbing my chin roughly, nails digging into my skin.   
"I got *fired* from my job because my boss found out from his kid that you're apparently nonbinary or some bullcrap. I did not raise a f@g in my house!" She digs her nails deeper, before letting go.   
She grabs my small ponytail, and all but drags me to the basement. She throughs me down there, and laughs cruelly.   
"Wait until your father hears about this." 

-

The first time we hear of our mother again, it's been 2 years. Saying we talked it out, and made up would be a lie. A big, fat lie.   
"Tubbo, what do you want to do today?" I ask the my youngest brother. He's just turned 4 today, and I'm willing to do anything for him. Even though he's 8 years younger than me, I would do anything for him to make him smile. As the parent of the household, with Sam as my co-parent, responsibility falls onto me. And Tubbo's turning deserves a life that our parents robbed us of, so I'm willing to do anything to make him happy.  
"Can we go to the park?!" He asks excitedly, hands shaking in anticipation, and eyes wide in wonder.  
I smile at the brunette, ruffling his hair. "Of course my little bee! Go get ready, and tell the others to do so as well."   
He salutes, and scampers off. I start to clean the table, all the plates almost already spotless. We don't have much money (just whatever I can scrounge up by selling lemonade and so forth), and thankfully our parents still pay the rent. Other than that though, we're on our own. So I made as well done pancakes from pancake mix as I could. They couldn't get enough, and I was happy they were happy with so little.  
"Eli! Eli! Look!" Five comes running up to me, pointing at his head. Once he calms down enough to stand still, and let me look, I spot a tiny sprout growing from his head. "I'm a hybrid! Just like the rest of you!" He exclaims excitedly, sounding so genuinely amazed that my heart melts.  
"That's amazing Five!" I reply, giving him a gentle, yet tight hug. He hugs me back with a giant squeeze, before rushing off to his room.   
Sam walks up to me right after, about to ask something, when there's a knock on the door. I glance at him, tilting my head to the side in question. He shakes his head, so we walk to the door together. I unlock the door, and open it enough to peak out. But before I can do so, the door is pushed open almost all the way, and there stands… our mother.   
"Elithia! Dear, it's been so long!" Her words are slightly slurred, and I can tell she's drunk, or at least more than 'just a bit tipsy', as she would say when we were younger.  
I give Sam a look, and he heads to our younger siblings. U grab our door, and stand in front of it with as much courage as possible. I might only be 12, but I'm already 5'5", only 2 inches shorter than her.   
"What do you want mother?" I ask coldly.   
"I want to see my dear Toby, of course! It's his birthday, afterall!" She exclaims as if it's obvious.  
"Yeah, no. It's his brithday, and you are not fucking it up. Plus, you're drunk. You aren't welcome here anymore." I slam the door in her face before she can, protest.   
Because even though she abandoned us, as did dad, and they both used to hurt me, I still love her. And too much of her is toxic. It.messes with my brain. When she's not tipsy, her words are like honey and lemon. Sweet but sour. They cloud my senses makes me feel like I'm drowning. But I can't escape her sticky touch, and would do soemthing I'd regret if she talked much longer.  
I head back to the others, finding the younger ones sitting around Sam as they talk. I lean in the doorway, sighing to get their attention. They all turn to me, confused, besides Sam. Goof. The less they hear from the damn witch who gave birth to us, the better.   
"We're gonna have to wait to go to the park Tubbs, I'm sorry. I'm too tired to go right now. We can head down in a few hours though." I say, a yawn escaping my lips.  
He runs up to me, hugging my legs. "It's okay sissy! You're always doing something for us! Take a nap! We'll wake you!" He gives me a cheeky grin, and I return with a warm smile of my own.   
"Okay Tubbs. I trust ya." 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, quick info. The Dream SMP was officially created when Avery and Elithia were 15. Fundy isn't Wilbur's son in this btw, but Wilbur helped Fundy through his transition, so Fundy started calling Wilbur his dad. When Elithia is 15, Tommy is 9, so it takes 7 years for the initial war to hit.  
> Even though Avery is the oldest, everyone still refers to Phil as Dadza, besides Avery and Elithia. Dream becomes the moderater/god/admin by inheritance, as his parents created the SMP for him. So Dream isn't technically a god, but Techno is half god (explained later).  
> Avery and Elithia are 17 when they move their families to the SMP. They moved together, and all of them are really close. Also, in this AU, some of the events are altered or changed.  
> That's it for now, my lovelies.

_Meetings_

"Sam!" I call hesitantly from the living room, praying he isn't here and neither are the others.   
After no replies, I search quickly through the rooms. Every room is untouched, besides unmade beds and a note on the door. I slip it off easily, and take a moment to read it.   
**_Got the message. If she's as tipsy as you said, she can't read this. At the normal park. Tommy had had plans with a friend there and we were all already ready to leave when we got the message._**  
**_Stay safe sis._**  
**_Love, Sam_**  
I sigh, a weight lifting off my chest. I go to my room, grab my bag, and head out to the park. During the 10 minute walk, I listen to music on my phone. I had saved enough money in the past 2 years for Sam and I to each get one. It makes sure we can contact each other easily. We also snuck our father's credit card number, and connected it to our data plan, plus a Spotify plan. Music calms all of us Up's down. Also, our dad is a rich motherfucker with a brand new family, and said we could use his card if we wanted.   
Way to make up for neglecting us for years on end.  
When I arrive, I spot my siblings instantly. Tubbo is running around with another kid his age, while Five is talking excitedly with a piglin hybrid with brown fluffy hair. Alex is playing in the sandbox with 2 other boys, and Sam sits on a bench, watching it all, another person there as well. I start to head over to him, when I feel someone barrel into my legs.   
"Hey Tubbs, what are you up to?" I ask, holding him against my hip.   
"I made a new friend! His name is Tommy! And he has brothers like us!" He explains, pointing to the others that are hanging out.  
"You go hang out with Tommy, I'm gonna go talk with Sammy Sam, okay?"   
He nods, and I set him down. He kisses my hand, and runs off with a genuine smile. I head over to the bench, sitting on the opposite side of Sam.  
"Hey Sam, who's your friend?" I ask the 12 year old (as of 3 days ago).   
"Their name is Avery, they go be they/them pronouns." Sam introduces.   
I offer my hand to them. "I'm Elithia, she/they." They shake it with a smile.   
"Which ones are yours?" I ask, gazing at my brother's fondly as they converge in the sandbox with the other children.   
"Tommy is the one who was running with Tubbo, Phil and Techno were the ones playing in the sand with Quackity, tho Techno was more just latching onto Phil, and Wilbur was the one talking to Five earlier. Also, I would just like to say, your boys are very nice and kindhearted, yet energetic. They're lucky to have a mom like you."  
I shake my head with a chuckle. "Oh, no, you got it all wrong. They're not my children, their my siblings. I'm just watching them at the park right now. I might be tall, but I'm only 14."   
Their eyes widen. "I apologize. I'm 14 as well. My parents are at work, so I'm watching my siblings as well."  
I turn to Sam, noticing his blank look. I grab his shoulder, and he startles into reality. "Why don't you go play with the others? I bet Tubbo would love for big brother Sam to come help him make something in the sand."   
He nods slowly, taking a few seconds to catch up with reality, and then he walks over to the others. He slips into the atmosphere easily, and I can see him relax, all of them are relaxed. I can tell.   
"So, what's the real story?" I turn to Avery, raising an eyebrow.   
"Hmm?"   
"What's the real story? I can tell you're their sibling, but why are you here? You were all too tense for it to be a normal day at the park. None of them, not even Tubbo, could relax until you got here." They explain.   
I sigh. "I'll tell you, if you tell me why you're here. You're still tense, even as your siblings are relaxed. And all of them keep glancing at you to make sure you're still alive. Plus, I can smell the alcohol on your clothes. Not on you specifically, just on your clothes."   
"You first, you near death looking child."  
I giggle at the nickname, before turning serious. "My parents left us when I was 10. My mom only comes home looking for money or someway to make money, ergo the children. I ran into her at the store, and she said she was going to our apartment. So I warned them to get out, checked the house first, amd then came here. We mainly have to pay for everything ourselves, except for the rent. Or rich father does that, he ran off when Tubbo was born, and remarried into a rich family. He gave us his card number, but we only use it to pay for a data plan for the 2 phones we have and a Spotify plan,"  
"The other's go to school, and hafe special permission to walk home that I forged my mom's signature for. I work side jobs, sell lemonade, and soemtimes old possessions that cost money. Sometimes, if it's too hard, I'll scavenge for money in water fountains in the middle of the night. Other than that, we're fine."  
They're surprised throughout the whole entire thing, before letting out a choked laugh. "Guess we're both from broken families. My parents are either drunk or abusive, or both. I take most of the hits, but if I'm not home, Phil or Techno does. Phil wants to protect the twins and Tommy, while Techno doesn't want Phil or anyone else to get hurt. I usually have to scrounge the fridge for food, taking stuff. Sometimes they don't restock the food, sometimes they do. Depends on the mood or the day,"  
"The worst time, I'd say, is when our father stabbed me in the gut half a year ago. Phil called the.ambulance, and my parents said I fell with it in my hands, faking how they cared. And after paying for the bills, they made me scrub the house clean without a break. But only after the hospital released me, and they didn't do that til the stitches came out."  
"I feel like we're going to be great friends, our dysfunctional families." I speak up after we both process the information.  
They smile. "I think so too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter in this so far lol  
> Check out my other works and don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment! I'm in the process of writing a oneshot. It's w Karlnapity + Tommy family oneshot. Happens right after the finale, and what I think could've happened in my headcannons/aus.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm - This is basically.pure angst, but does start out with some fluff.   
> Also, Karl.is a time traveler but not a hybrid like Quackity and Sapnap (duck{?} and Blaze respectively). And when you're a hyrbrid, your first love is usually your mate for life. And Elithia is very good at spotting who will mate with you.   
> Also, yes! Surprise! Elithia was born a male, but transitioned to she/they!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note; The asteriks mean it shoukd be in italics. I'm not writing on Docs or word or anything, and my thing requires you to use certain symbols to command it to be in italics, bold, or both (kind like Discord). It's almost 1 here, and I'm too tired to edit, so I'll do it later (maybe).  
> Until next chapter, my lovelies!

**Ours**  
It's been a year since we moved to the Dream SMP. A year since Avery and their siblings escaped their parents. A year since my siblings and I bid farewell to our old, rotting apartment. A year since our true journey of happiness began. A year since any of us have heard from any of our parents.

A year since we last saw me mom, too drunk to care as she hurt me. Made me lost half my sight by sticking a screwdriver into my left eye. A painful experience. And another lie to the hospital. Yay. 

Today, Tommy and Tubbo turn 10. Or, really, we celebrate. Tubbo refused to celebrate for months until it was Tommy's birthday. And even then, we had to wait a week for preparation. And instead of it just being the 10 of us (Avery, Phil, the twins, Tommy, Tubbo, Sam, Alex, Five, and I), they made new friends. Fundy (who's 9), Ranboo (Fundy's brother and Tommy and Tubbo's age), Niki (as old as the twins), Schlatt (a year older then the twins), Minx (Schlatt's age), Puffy (a year younger then the twins), Dream (as old as Quackity), Sapnap (also as old as Quackity), Karl (a year older then Quackity), George (also a year older then Quackity) Bad (Phil's age), Skeppy (a year younger then Phil, and Eret (same age as the twins). We all get together really well. Plus, there's not really any parents on this server, besides those who we appoint so. Everyone else, besides Fundy and Ranboo, have caring parents who let them be here. 

Maybe that's why Fundy and Ranboo became so close to us so easily. They're parents did… terrible things to them. Sold them. And they got sold around a lot after that. Fundy was 5, and still trying to find out why he felt uncomfortable being born a girl. Ranboo was 7, and very forgetful, only really remembering Fundy, and all the bad stuff. Never the good. And then they escaped (thankfully), and Ranboo has his memory book and Wilbur helps Fundy transition into… himself. 

It's nice.

"Who's ready for cake?" Avery exclaims, and the whole party silences, before roaring to life. At that, I laugh, leaning against the wall of the house. I watch my friends and family have fun. Avery, Sam, and Phil passing out the cake and ice cream. Tubbo and Tommy smearing frosting on each other's faces. Ice cream melting or being swirled to have a drinking contest with (for soem strange reason). A content sight leaves my lips. 

We're all finally truly happy. And it's beautiful. Watching my siblings develop.

After everyone seems to be done with the deserts, the playing starts again. Along with a bit of clean up (thank the gods for friends/siblings like Wilbur, Techno, Eret, Niki, and Schlatt, along with Sam, Phil, and Avery). Tubbo runs up to me then, Tommt laughing with Ranboo. Quackity, Five, and Sam are quick to follow. They give me a group hug, squeezing me tight.

"Thanks for everything sis." Tubbo mutters against my shoulder and I giggle. 

"Of course! Anything for you guys. If you asked me to buy you the world, I would succeed or die trying." I mutter, ruffling Five and Quackity's hair affectionately.

I hear the doorbell ring inside, and I startle. I slip away from them, and go to open it. My face darkens as I see who it is, hand clenching the doorknob tightly. 

"Monique." I say curtly, glancing at the randon dude clinging onto my mother. 

"Hello Elijah, dear. Is that a party I see?" The dude shoves me aside as they step inside, causing me to stumbe and hit the wall nearby. I had frozen up at my dead name, and now I pay the price of them ruining Tommy and Tubbo's day.

I scramble after them, but the damage is done. They walk into the backyard, and I can hear the whole yard go silent. I rush back there, and motion for my siblings to get behind me. Sam stands by my side as Five and Quackity stand behind me, clutching my shirt tightly as theys tare wide eyed at Monique. Tubbo clings to Sam from behind in a death grip, fear lingering in his eyes. 

Phil and Avery protect their siblings. Schlatt stands in front of Minx and Puffy in a protective manner, scared for his sibling and her best friend. Niki and Eret go to stand in front of Ranboo, who holds Fundy close. Bad and Skeppy stand in front of their four other friends, faces set into protective put passive one guard looks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snarl, reaching one of my hands behind my back so Quackity can latch onto it. 

"Tubbo needs me, and he's coming with us." The dude hanging off of my mother (I recognize him as Theodore now, the person my mom just remarried), states" firmly. 

"Out of the fucking question." Sam says in reply, anger swelling deep in his eyes.

"Theo and I want to start a family of our own." Monique says softly, eyes glistening with an undertone of… is that rage?! Why does she get to be mad!?

"How bout you finish this one first?" Avery asks, gesturing to my siblings and I. 

"They're taking Tubbo?!" Tommy exclaims in alarm, his 11 year old brain catching up. 

"No!" Phil and I snarl viciously while Monique exclaims "Yes!" 

"Nobody is taking anyone anywhere." Wilbur reassures Tommy as Tubbo whimpers, rushing over to his best friend. They cling to each other, both shedding silent tears. 

I silently move Quackity and Five behind Sam, stepping forward. "You don't get to just- abandon your kids and then show up one day to just take one and uproot their lives! That's not how it works!" 

"Elijah, your mother had made plenty of mistake, but she's here now and that has to count for somethi-"

I whirl towards Theo, angry and hurt at the continued use of my dead name. "Shut up Theo. This isn't about you at all. It's about her!" I point towards my mom, before turning to look at her. "This is about what you didn't do, and what *I* did. And I did a fucking amazing job." 

"She's right. Sam is one of the best builders around, and can make friends easily cause he cares! Five is learning to use his hybrid abilities faster than any of the others and has a few gardens named after him in other servers! Quackity is learning to speak Spanish, his native language by the way, perfectly without any help and has already formed bonds with 2 other hybrids/magic users! And Tubbo just grey his antennae as a bee hybrid and is getting really good at speaking to bees! Plus, Elithia has finally come to accept themselves and she's an amazing human being who knows more about life then you ever will!" Avery doesn't falter as they our achievements down bare for our parents to see. 

"And they did it all, no thanks to you, because you! Weren't! Here!" I add, walking forward to stab my finger into Monique's chest with each word. I can feel tears well up in my eyes, but I will them to stay there. Just for a bit longer. 

She takes a step back, giving a fake smile and proud tears. "And I appreciate that Elijah.desr, I really do. But Tommy belongs with me, with *us*. We want to give him a life he could never have here." 

"He doesn't even know who you are!" I exclaim, anger simmering as I notice Tommy and Tubbo clutch each other tighter. 

The whole yard is surprised, besides Avery and us Up's. They're all also scared, clinging to each other. Quackity has ventured over to Karl and Quackity sometime during our back and forth, being comforted by his soon to be lovers. And Five is holding Fundy, as Ranboi clings to Niki's shirt and sobs. The twins are holding each other tightly, while also holding Phil. Tommy and Tubbo stilk stand behind Avery, who's pissed off as hell. Bad has his hand slipped into Skeppy's, and Dream and George or silently seeking reassurance in each other. Puffy and Minx cling to Schlatt, while Schlatt keeps watching Wilbur (best friends {maybe more} instincts kicking in). 

"I'm his mother!" Monique lets her anger show, eyes blown wide as she exclaims back at me. 

I can help it as my tears fall. "You were my mother too!" She reels back, like she's been slapped. The whole yard goes silent, everyone's breath hitched and crying/sobbing stopped momentarily. "You were our mother and you left us! You left us after dad hightailed off to get remarried! You left me with a 2 year old, a 5 year old, a 7 year old, and an 8 year old! I was 10, making sure that my siblings got up out of bed and to school! I was making sure when you came around drunk or high that you wouldn't touch them! I had to drop out of school, and sell lemonade, pie, cookies, knick knacks just to buy food! I changed Tubbo's diapers! I helped Quackity when he was sick with the flu! I had to make sure they ate! It took me 6 years to find a place for us that wasn't rotting and molding around us!"  
"I watched them grow up! I raised all of them! I had to get a job when I was 11, just to get enough money for us! I helped Sam study for tests! I made sure they went to bed on time! I made sure you never got into the money no matter what! I was 10 and I had to learn how to take care of 5 people, 4 of them my younger siblings who needed a childhood and the last one an adult who ripped me off on mine! So no, you don't get to come here, shove past me into my house, call me by my dead name, and demand my younger sibling! You can't shove me around and haven't been able to since I was 12, and refused for you to see Tubbo on his birthday! You cause more harm then good! You leave gaping holes of pain, heartbreak, hurt, damage, and anger in your wake and never think about anyone else!"  
"You don't love me, and you sure as hell don't love my siblings! You love no one besides yourself!" 

-

I watch in slow motion as everything Elithia has had bottled up comes to the surface. She screams and shouts at her so called mother. and once she's done, she falls to her knees, painful sounding sobs coming from her. I rush forward, but I'm not fast enough to stop Theodore as he kicks Elithia across her face. Blood blooms from her tempke, matting black curls. I grab her as she falls backwards, still sobbing, but now also screaming in pain and writhing. 

I look up when I feel the earth quake. Quackity stands there, right eye twitching. Pure, unfiltered, *raw* anger radiates off of him. Even though he's a duck hybride (apparently), the earth shakes at his anger. His face darkens, eyes glowing a brilliant blood red. He stalks forward, his wings seemingly glowimg a faint gold color. And even though he's only 14, and short as hell, he brings Theodore and Monique to their knees. 

"You will stay away from us, mother," he spits that last word out, "or I won't hesitate to torture you until you both.can't see or hear or tast but still feel as O carve words into your skin. I will keep you on the brink of death, bring you back, and then almost kill you again and again and again. Don't mess with my family, do you understand?"

They both jod frantically, and run off. I turn back to Elithia, still writhing and screaming and crying. I pull out a sleep potion from my inventory and slowly coax her into drinking it. After that, I dab a bit of healing potion on the gash in her head, and then wrap it. I also clean away the excess blood, Sam helping me get it out of her hair. 

After that, Ranboo grabs her. He teleports away with her and comes back alone. I glance away at yhe party. Things are up turned because of Quackith and his world shaking. Everyone else is shaken up and surprised. *I'm a bit surprised, and I knew most of that. I'm mainly surprised at Quackity though. 

Even after all these years, the Up's never seem to fail.in surprising all of us. Hopefully,.we don't surprise them.next.


End file.
